


And I'll Be Lovin' You Till We're Seventy

by NightOfTheLand



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Deacury Week 2019, Domestic Fluff, Growing Old Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: First fic for Deacury Week 2019!Growing old together. John and Freddie share a moment.
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49
Collections: Deacury Week 2019





	And I'll Be Lovin' You Till We're Seventy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so excited for Deacury Week 2019! Here is my first piece for the week. I hope I can get the rest done in time! 
> 
> Prompt: Growing old together 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> And thank you to all of you who are participating! I am so excited!

It wasn’t the soft sound of piano wafting up from the basement studio that woke John from his slumber, though it was in part. It was the cold sheets next to him as he rolled over seeking his lover in his sleep. He grumbled softly before the faint almost familiar lines if soft piano met his ears and he sighed to himself. It seemed the older they got, the less Freddie slept. John couldn’t stop the grumble as his knees and back protested as he pushed himself out of bed, feet hitting the cold bare hardwood floor. Freddie has stolen his house shoes again. 

Grimacing as his knees cracked with each step, John slowly shuffled towards the door, wrapping his - Freddie’s - sweater around his shoulders. The sound of music for louder as he left the bedroom and descended the stairs to the ground floor and then slowly but surely shuffled his way towards the basement stairs. The basement door was cracked open just a little and John was sure that was the doing of one of the cats. 

The melody changed from melancholic to something more upbeat and John smiled as the notes stopped and started and stopped then started again, the sound of his husband’s soft voice joining the melody. Freddie was writing songs and if John wasn’t so desperate for a cuddle and a good night's sleep he wouldn’t bother him. And once upon a time he wouldn’t have even bothered him then but having known the man almost 50 years he was allowed his indulgences. 

The door was silent as John pulled it open, shivering as warmth hit him. Freddie must have turned up the heaters downstairs then. It made sense the older man loathed being cold. It made John smile as he descended the stairs as quietly as he could, his knees creaking as he walked. The music got louder as he approached, and he smiled down at the orange tabby who was curled up outside the door to the live room of their studio. So, that’s why Freddie had left the door open, Megra couldn't make up her mind on if she wanted in or out. Typical cat. 

He stepped carefully over the lounging cat into the live room where Freddie was perched at his piano, head bent in concentration. John couldn't stop the fond smile that turned his lips as he watched his husband mumbled to himself as he played a few notes. The thick mop of once black hair had started to be streaked through with grey - something John found supremely unfair as he was younger than Freddie yet his own hair was completely grey. Freddie, of course, found it hilarious, calling John his “sugar daddy” and “old man Deacon” whenever he could. 

Folding his arms across his chest, John leaned back against the door frame and listened as Freddie played through what he had been working on and then paused again, shaking his head to himself. “It’s beautiful,” John said softly, watching as Freddie tensed slightly before he turned to give John a lazy smile. 

“Just noodling, as Brian would say,” Freddie murmured back, reaching out for John, palm up, clearly wanting John to join him. 

John made a noise of understanding as he stepped forward to take Freddie’s hand, long fingers lacing with his own and he couldn’t stop smiling at his husband as he let himself be pulled forward, stumbling slightly, to stand between Freddie’s spread legs. He ran his free hand through Freddies’ soft hair, watching the grey strands glimmering in the light. Freddie tilted his head up, wordlessly asking for a kiss which John was more than happy to give him. 

The kiss was short yet soft and full of love, and Freddie tugged John closer so he could rest his head on his soft belly. Freddie sighed as he pressed his face close, breathing deeply. John carded his fingers through Freddie’s hair again and they simply existed in that moment. 

“I want to tour again,” Freddie said suddenly, and big brown eyes were looking up at John with an excitement and passion he hadn’t seen in a long time. 

John pursed his lips suddenly feeling like a prudish old woman. “You been talking to Rog again?” he asked fighting the worry that stirred in his body. They weren’t as young as they had been. Freddie especially. Life had not been kind to him. 

The excitement didn’t dim in Freddie’s bright eyes. “And Brian,” he said, sliding his hands around to get two handfuls of John’s ass pulling him close. “They are both on board, so what do you say, darling? One last world tour for old times sake?” 

“Freddie,” John sighed, knowing he would be saying yes, he was, after all, incapable of telling his husband no, “Let’s talk about this in the morning?” 

“That’s not a no,” Freddie said, using John as help to stand slowly from the piano bench, letting the younger man wrap his arms around him to steady him. They’d had a long road with Freddie’s illness and slow recovery into something resembling health. He still had bad days, but John would take bad days over no days. 

“No,” John agreed as they mounted the stairs together, rolling his eyes fondly at the older man, “It’s not a no, it’s a let's talk about in the morning.” 

Freddie beamed at him as they shuffled into their bedroom together, no longer leaning against John for support he seemed to be back to his old self for a moment as he slipped his housecoat off his shoulders with a shimmy. He reached for John, and pulled him close, smacking a kiss to John’s lips making him giggle helplessly. “Bet I can convince you to say yes,” Freddie murmured against his lips. 

John felt his heart pounding in his chest and he smirked at the other man leaning back in his strong embrace. “You can try, love,” he said, leaning in for his own kiss, before shrieking out a giggle as clever fingers danced up his sides and they tumbled into bed together. 

The next afternoon found four white-haired (or mostly white-haired) rock stars gathered around their kitchen table, giggling like school children as they planned their upcoming farewell tour. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
